


see no evil

by allthewaydown



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaydown/pseuds/allthewaydown
Summary: katara can't keep her eyes to herself. zuko takes notice.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	see no evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Favlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favlie/gifts).



> JUST A WHOLE BUNCHA SMUT MY FRIENDS this is based off art that one of my friends made, and is just purely based on that. no plot to it whatsoever haha
> 
> thank you to favlie and goldilocks23 <3 <3 <3

Something flares up in Katara, a primal sort of need, as she watches Zuko at his throne. He stands tall and proud, amber eyes glinting with the fire that surrounds him. He overlooks his ministers, his commanders, standing tall and firm among those he leads. 

Sometimes, his eyes land on Katara and linger just a little bit and it lights her insides aflame, one she can only quell in one particular way. 

It is a secret, just between Zuko and her, what they do behind the closed palace doors. The first time he takes her is after her acceptance of the Ambassador role when he takes her behind the posts and the drapes that hang elegantly inside Zuko’s quarters.

Then it is in the kitchens late in the night when all the palace workers are sleeping and in the courtyard beneath the starry sky and the gentle breeze of the Fire Nation surrounds them.

He is not courting Katara, and she is not expectant of that, but rather, she enjoys the pleasure he gives her when he’s had a rough day of meetings and needs a form of relief or when he misses the lingering touch of the cold hands of a waterbender.

Zuko’s words about trades and mercenaries fall on deaf ears as her gaze lingers on him. 

She bites her lip, trailing her eyes up and down the Fire Lord’s form; on his long hair that cascades elegantly down his shoulders, his royal attire that broadens his shoulders and makes him look his most regal and proper (it causes Katara to squirm in her seat).

She is convinced her staring is innocent until her stare falls on his hands and imagines them pulling roughly on her hair—

“Master Katara, will you close out the meeting with some of your insightful words of wisdom?” Zuko’s voice echoes and it snaps her out of the trance that he unknowingly had her in.

“Uh, um.. yes of course,” Katara stammers as she stands. Her knees are wobbly and her insides throb but she carries on a speech of encouragement and dutiful work as the ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe would properly convey. 

And as the meeting concludes and she tries to weave in between the Fire Sages and ministers, Zuko’s heavy voice echoes through the room and calls out her name once more.

She does not turn around, does not dare look at the face that has her sweating in her robes or dripping at the core. But as the room empties, she hears his steps nearing hers, and his hand — his gods forsaken hands that she wishes were around her neck — grabs her waist and pulls her against his chest. His heavy breaths in her ear cause the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you staring at me with those hungry eyes,” he whispers hoarsely, and Katara stifles a moan. She resorts to biting her lip and keeping her eyes focused on the large doors in front of her.

“Nothing to say?” Zuko’s voice sends shivers down her spine as he tightens his grip on her waist. He pulls her closer to his chest and she can feel the heat of his member through the material of his clothes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Katara can barely muster, and she hears him huff out a laugh behind her.

“So, you weren’t looking me up and down just before I called you to close us out, hm?” Zuko’s other hand begins to caress the outside of her thigh, sending lightning bolts throughout her body. 

Katara shakes her head hoping he’d let go or else she’ll burst at the seams. His trailing hand finds its way under her clothing and begins tracing circles over her stomach and Katara knows any protest of hers would be futile. His fingers leave paths of fire on her skin and the heat in her core only intensifies. 

“Tsk,” his fingers pinch her side gently and she flinches. “I could’ve sworn I felt you looking at me... I always feel your eyes on me.” He bites the shell of her ear and Katara fights the another moan.

“But I guess I was wrong.” The heat that Katara feels radiating off Zuko’s body begins to simmer down as he pulls his hands from her and starts to back away. Katara is fierce and strong, but she’s constantly come undone with every word he tickles in her ear.

“Wait,” she falters, turning her head slightly, bashfully, to see him. He has a smirk on his face that is altogether enticing and frustrating. “I was looking at you.” She whispers, abashed. 

“Turn around and look at me properly,” Zuko says in his Fire Lord voice and Katara can feel herself melt. But she manages to turn around and direct her eyes on his golden ones and she fights the urge to falter beneath his stare. 

“We’re gonna have to do something about your wandering eyes, aren’t we?” Zuko says before he pulls her into a kiss. His lips taste like cinnamon and fire, engulfing her in overwhelming pleasure. She kisses him back just as fiercely, tugging on the ties that keep his tunic in place. 

* * *

Katara finds herself on all fours on the floor of the throne room, Zuko’s hand trailing tantalizingly on her back. 

“Since you can’t help but keep your eyes on me,” he whispers hoarsely behind her. “I’m gonna fuck you from behind so you can’t look at me.” And without warning, he pushes his length into her to a hilt. 

Katara’s head drops as she pants, careening at the feel of Zuko inside of her. She braces herself with her hands as he starts to thrust into her, her jaw dropping in silent pleas. 

Zuko grunts as he pounds into her, his grip on her hips bruisingly tight. Katara knows she’ll have marks, but it seems to drive her arousal which is made obvious when Zuko moans out her name loudly. She hopes the throne room is as soundproof as Zuko’s quarters. 

“Fuck Katara, you’re so tight.” Zuko groans, his hips falling into a rhythm. 

“Ungh, Zuko please, harder.” Katara responds, clawing at the cement floor. She throws her head back and grunts with every thrust and she gasps when Zuko grabs her hair and tugs. 

Her senses are heightened and every part of her body tingles as Zuko pulls on her hair. It surprises her how much she likes it. Katara keens, and she hears Zuko let out a weak laugh. 

“You like that?” He says, pulling harder and Katara whimpers in response. 

“Answer me properly,” Zuko says, slowing down his pace but not letting his hand up. 

“Yes, Zuko! I like it, please go faster.”

“You’re filthy,” Zuko says with an audible smirk, but he complies and thrusts at the original pace and Katara feels every inch of his length sliding in her. 

“You feel so good around me, baby, so good,” Zuko moans and lets go of Katara’s hair. Her head hangs as she breathes heavily, feeling every inch of her body begin to quiver. 

Her brain goes offline when Zuko’s hand reaches around to rub her clit in quick circles and she feels like a volcano about to burst. 

The combination of his thrusts and his fingers causes Katara’s brain to short circuit and she comes with a shaky breath and a hearty groan. 

“Ah, fuck Katara yes. You’re amazing, you look so good bent over for me,” Zuko pants, his pace stuttering as he comes right after Katara. They fall on the floor, panting and shivering at the intensity of their orgasms. 

When they catch their breath, Zuko props himself on his elbow and looks down at a sweaty Katara and brushes a hair out from her face. His long hair sticks to his neck and he gives her a gentle smile. 

“So really, were you staring at me?”


End file.
